The Open Air
"The Open Air" is a song by 404 off of his fourteenth studio album we don't deserve what we've been given.. Lyrics This is it, far as I can tell. The ice stays cold on the road to hell. A frozen kind of fucking stubborn ambition that stays inside. So play me out to my very end, and drag me out 'til my face is red from the blood that pulses through systems in front of the masses staring on. (And I just have to sit there). This is not an uncommon thing, 'cause I say it once and I live it in. To operate as if every word is a drop of rain in a storm is a pretty fucking stupid idea, but I took the risk and the payoff's real. Complications arise in the form of a tick that won't stop sucking. Six years on, it's a whole new world. The spinning top on a chaos twirl. And when it beats me up and it spits me out, I'm bruised and convulsing. Well it's funny now, and it was funny then, but if you believed that I would just pretend that I'm following along like I always have, then you'll see it erupt too soon. For my gentle breathing is guaranteed to fail, because I've never been so embarrassed as when I stepped into the open air. I did it all for you, like you would want me to. My blood will pressurize, content to compromise. It's optimistic to move forward without accepting the backwards steps that one will take to forge the path that leads the chosen to Heaven's gate. Dead belief seems to take the stage, casting shadows of grief and rage. And all the while the audience clamors for its expected encore. But the show don't come, so they all go home. A line of people all dragging stones. And I only have myself to blame for the process that started it, forced me to count on it. (In the open air). I did it all for you. (In the open air). Like you would want me to. (In the open air). My blood will pressurize. (In the open air). Content to compromise. (In the open air). They're gonna suss me out. (In the open air). Especially to guess me out. (In the open air). So it's important to (In the open air). do what you want me to. So I first laid down some groundwork rules, but rules that were made to be broken. And man, I was confident they could be broken with ease at any time, at any place. But now I have found that it's harder to face the flood that I have brought upon us than just to sink into submission and let us drown under the waves. The other week I did something stupid. Something to ease my fears or settle me in. In the end, it brought me neither conclusion. It had me feeling lower than I had ever been. I took a drive down a lonely road. A lonely road that I have etched into my head. And it's the place that I used to go every morning I woke, and every night in bed. And driving past, I saw in the windows a little glimpse of the rooms inside that place. And all the memories and good times that followed, were just too much for my withered mind to take. All the remnants that are left behind are locked up in me where they toss and turn. And seeing my old home was a way to remind of that which I'm certain will not return. The guarantee, the security. The sincerity of my younger years. Or the little hope, the possibility of brighter days that have since disappeared. Breathe the open air. Category:Songs